Meetings in Reality
by Silent Sage
Summary: Shoujoai. Oneshot This takes place after Mimiru and the others find out Tsukasa's real gender. Mimiru meets the real Tsukasa in the real world, and her true feelings arise.


Meetings in Reality  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silent Sage: Hiya! I'm new at writing .Hack//Sign fics. If there's anything wrong with it, please tell me. Also, this is a yuri fic, so if you don't like reading girl liking girl fics, don't read it. One-shot  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
"Talking" //Thinking//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimiru walked along the path that surrounded the park near her house. She was in the real world, or reality to be more exact. It had almost been a month since she had gone into the "World". She had stopped when they found out who Tsukasa really was in the reality.  
  
She wasn't wearing her school uniform like she usually did, but something slightly different. It mostly consisted of dark red shorts and a light red tank top. Her hair was down as usual and a simple pendent was the only accessory she had on.  
  
A few guys stared at her as she walked by, looking up and down at her slim body. She stopped for a second and glared at them. If looks could kill they would've been dead by now. She continued on forward, leaving a bunch of guys pale and frightened for sometime.  
  
She ran several slender fingers through her reddish brown hair. //I still can't believe Tsukasa is a girl. When he...she" Mimiru quickly corrected herself, //was in the "World" why was she playing as a boy? // She already knew the answer, but still wanted to ask that question.  
  
Mimiru quickened her pace, almost to a run as she went deeper into the park. People who were already in the park gave the girl who was running at a fast speed, a mere glance before turning back to what they were doing.  
  
Going deeper into the park until Mimiru was sure nobody was there, she stopped. She was out of breath by the time she stopped. She stood by a nearby tree and then flopped down near it to rest.  
  
//It's not fair, it's not fair// She kept repeating in her head. Before allowing the tears she had held in for so long to fall, thinking that no one was watching.  
  
After several minutes of allowing the tears to fall, a sigh escaped Mimiru's lips.  
  
Since she thought she was alone, she spoke out loud, more then enough to allow the person watching her to hear what she was saying.  
  
With several more tears falling down her eyes, Mimiru spoke. "I suppose its better this way. Tsukasa's probably happier now then she was with her real dad, so I should be happy. But I'm not." Lowering her head, brushing the tears that were once again threatening to fall. "I just can't be happy."  
  
A twig snapped.  
  
"What the..." Mimiru quickly got up from where she was sitting to see in front of her, quickly wiping the tear stains away from her face. She looked up to see a VERY familiar looking person looking back at her.  
  
"Tsukasa." She murmured, as she took a step back.  
  
It looked like Tsukasa all right. She was wearing light blue jeans with a gray sleeveless turtle-neck. Her dark red hair was down, stirring slightly as a breeze moved by. Calm light gray eyes looked down at Mimiru. The calmness was masked by a different emotion.  
  
"Hey Mimiru, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Tsukasa took a step forward but only in vain, since Mimiru once again moved back.  
  
Mimiru turned her head away from Tsukasa's eyes. Trying her best to keep her emotions in tact.  
  
"Mimiru...." Tsukasa took another step forward but Mimiru turned away.  
  
"I have to go now, tell Bear I said hello" Mimiru turned her head toward Tsukasa and placed her best fake smile upon her face, before running off, tears once again fell from her face.  
  
"Mimiru!" cried Tsukasa, in a mere second she had grabbed Mimiru's hand, spun her around and enveloped the tear stained girl in a hug. //Please Mimiru, don't run away from me// Tsukasa thought as she held on to the shocked girl.  
  
"Wha?" Mimiru was at a loss.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tsukasa whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Let me go Tsukasa, I'm alright, you don't need to apologize for anything." Mimiru said as she struggled in Tsukasa's grip. Looking up angrily at Tsukasa.  
  
Even in real life Tsukasa was a little bit taller then her, but only by a little bit, considering Tsukasa was a girl also.  
  
"Yes I do, you're sad because of me, and I can't watch that. You're a happy person Mimiru, watching you be sad is unnatural." Tsukasa said, as her grip tightened around Mimiru's waist.  
  
"I'm not sad, I'm just fine." Mimiru lied as she stood there in defeat. Tsukasa was just as stubborn as she was, so there was no use in struggling.  
  
"Then why haven't you logged on into the "World" since you found out about the real me?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
"I just don't want to; I have a life outside the world you know!" Mimiru yelled. Pain evident in her eyes.  
  
Tsukasa looked down at Mimiru in confusion. Mimiru was once again starting to cry.  
  
//Why did I have to fall for her? // Mimiru thought as she looked down at the ground.  
  
A gentle hand was placed on her tear stained cheek, gently caressing it and wiping the tears away.  
  
She sniffled a bit, slightly embarrassed to be seen crying in front of her secret crush.  
  
//She's so cute when she's blushing// Tsukasa absently thought as she gently caressed Mimiru's velvet like cheek.  
  
"I've got to go now," Mimiru murmured, but stopped when Tsukasa gently lifted her face to her own.  
  
"Tsukasa, what're you doing-" She was cut off when Tsukasa lowered her head and her lips meant with Mimiru's.  
  
It was soft and light. Mimiru allowed herself to get lost in the blazing kiss. A fire was ignited between the two, as Tsukasa deepened the kiss, gently nibbling Mimiru's lips, seeking entrance. She willingly obliged and Tsukasa's warm tongue gently played with her. Both seeking domination. Mimiru wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's neck, pulling the red head closer. But too soon they broke apart, both breathless from the kiss.  
  
They collapsed onto the ground still panting. Mimiru laid on top of Tsukasa, her head resting between Tsukasa's neck. Tsukasa didn't loosen her grip on Mimiru's waist. Her head resting on the soft grass.  
  
Tsukasa breathed in Mimiru's scent from her hair, running her free hand through it. //It feels like silk and smells like flowers. Interesting...// Tsukasa thought absently.  
  
Mimiru had her eyes close, breathing in the cool air. //I just got my first kiss! // A blush formed on her cheeks. //And it was girl also...//  
  
Tsukasa was looking down at her; also a light blush stained her pale cheeks. She giggled and nuzzled Tsukasa's cheek affectionately. //I don't care whether or not Tsukasa is a boy or a girl. I love Tsukasa, because she is Tsukasa.//  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you Mimiru?" Tsukasa asked, worry evident in her gray eyes.  
  
"Why should I be mad at you?" Mimiru looked up good naturally.  
  
"I-I kissed you, and I'm a..." Tsukasa guiltily looked away, shame apparent in her eyes. //I shouldn't have done that. Mimiru probably hates me now. //  
  
"I don't mind, to me, you are Tsukasa. Whether or not you're a girl or boy matters to me." Mimiru answered truthfully.  
  
If felt as if a immense weight had been lifted off from Tsukasa's shoulder. She stared in bewilderment at the brunette.  
  
"Mimiru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I love you."  
  
Mimiru was silent except for her soft breathing against Tsukasa's neck.  
  
They laid on the grass; a soothing silence enveloped the two. Tsukasa was in deep thought. //Mimiru. I love her, but does she love me? Through her actions, I know she loves me; but....// Tsukasa's thoughts were interrupted by Mimiru, saying those five simple words.  
  
"I love you too Tsukasa." Mimiru whispered softly before snuggling up to Tsukasa's side.  
  
Tsukasa stared at the other girl in amazement, before chuckling softly; as she tenderly kissed Mimiru's cheek, making the brunette, to Tsukasa's delight, blush.  
  
They both laid on the grass until it was almost sunset. The two bid each other farewell, knowing that tomorrow they would meet each other again. But this time in the "World". The place where they first met and the place where they would surely meet again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silent Sage: What do all of you think? Don't forget to r&r, 'kay? Flames are accepted but don't be so harsh, I'm still new at this. 


End file.
